What Goes On Behind Closed Doors
by XRandomXMissesX
Summary: Series of Whouffle one-shots. A bit of fluff and smut here and there. M rated for a reason.
1. No More Blood and Tears

**HEY HOW YOU DOIN' (sorry you can't get through, why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you. Oooh). Sorry it was the first thing that came to my mind…**

**Anyway (I say 'anyway' allot, don't I?) I was just randomly scrolling through Tumblr and a Whouffle thing came up and it was named 'Touch' and I just said to myself 'Yeah but what goes on behind closed doors?' (As in the TARDIS doors) and then I thought… 'omg that would be an awesome fanfic' so I'm going to write it.**

**I'm just going to make it a series of one-shots of Whouffle. A mixture of smut and fluff and basically just Whouffle! IS GOING TO BE M RATED SO JUST WARNING YOU.**

**What Goes On Behind Closed Doors.**

**No More Blood and Tears.**

The Doctor was sat in the console room reading. The TARDIS made a bleep sound.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked. He stood up and walked over towards the screen on the console.

There was another bleep and Clara's room came up on the screen. It showed Clara with tears rolling down her cheeks, seeing this immediately the Doctor was about to run off to her room and comfort her, but the TARDIS gave another bleep calling him back. He watched the screen, he watched Clara, and she was cutting something. The Doctor looked closer to see what she was cutting. He saw blood dripping down her left arm and knew exactly what she was cutting.

Ignoring the TARDIS's bleeps, the Doctor grabbed the first aid kit from under the console. He blew the dust of the top of it, slipped it into his pocket and ran off to Clara's room.

He stopped as soon as he got to the door and heard Clara sniffling. A loud muffled whimper came from her room as she cut her wrist again, deep. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to barge in on her and he knew that if he just knocked she would try to hide what she was doing.

He decided to knock anyway as he didn't want to startle her by barging in.

He gently knocked a couple of times and heard her sniffling stop straight away.

"Clara?" He called gently. "Can I come in?" He asked with a soft tone.

"Uhh. J-just a minute." She replied; her voice week.

The Doctor waited, he listened and a small smirk came to his lips when he heard a thump followed by a whispered 'Ow. Shit.'

When she came to the door she had shoved on an oversized jumper. He could tell she had been crying as her eyes were red and slightly puffy and the tips of her fringe were a little wet from where she had splashed her face with water. She had curled the sleeve around her wrist and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Sorry. What was it?" Clara asked.

"Can I come in?" He replied.

"Sure… sorry about the mess." She said as he walked into the room.

The Doctor watched as her eyes widened when she spotted a tissue with a small amount of blood on it. He watched as she kicked it under the bed.

The Doctor sat cross legged on her bed. He patted the bed in front of him and she sat down, also crossed legged.

"Clara…" He said gently, keeping eye contact with her. He reached for her right wrist but she flinched away.

"I- I uhm." She tried to make an excuse for flinching away but didn't know what to say.

"Clara please." The Doctor begged and reached for her wrist again. This time she gave in.

She winced as the jumper material scraped over the open cuts. There was still some dry blood left around where some of the beads of blood would have formed. The Doctor's face fell and grew sorrowful.

Tears began to form in Clara's eyes, embarrassed tears. She was embarrassed because she felt weak. This is her behind her façade. A tear escaped and dripped onto her wrist making her gasp as the stinging and throbbing sensation rushed through her arm.

The Doctor blew on the cuts gently, numbing the pain slightly.

Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes. Clara just felt embarrassed, the Doctor felt angry with himself. He should have realised, he should have stopped her, been there for her and helped her. He should have known.

Tears came to the Doctor's eyes. He was lost for words. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. He embraced her tightly but being careful not to touch the sensitive skin. Clara sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor whispered into her hair.

"Why?" Clara choked out with a sniff as she leant away from the hug a wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Because I should have known. I should have stopped you and helped you. I'm supposed to be your friend and I didn't even realise. I have a duty to protect you in all ways possible. You're under my protection and I failed my obligation to keep you safe." The Doctor replied as tears fell from his eyes.

"I am safe… just not from myself." Clara muttered.

"Why have you, you know." The Doctor asked and pointed at her wrist.

"I- I just. I miss my mum and I hate myself and just things piled up." Clara admitted.

"Why do you hate yourself?" He asked in return.

"Well. Where to begin." Clara said mockingly. "I'm too small and fat, I'm annoying and whiny, I'm ugly, I hate that when I smile I have crinkles by my eyes and massive annoying dimples. I just. I hate how I look, I must be so annoying to you." She said counting her 'flaws' on her fingers'

"No. No don't you ever say that Clara. You are not fat! Look at you, I don't care that you're small, I think it's adorable. You are not annoying and whiny, bossy yes but I like that about you. You are in no way ugly at all, I love you're dimples and you are never annoying. You're perfect Clara, perfect in my eyes. I love everything about you and I wish you could see that you are beautiful and important and everything to me. Please don't ever think you're ugly, fat or annoying. You are perfect." The Doctor told her; cupping her cheek and wiping a stray tear away.

Clara's heart was racing and her cheeks flushed.

Did he just say he loves me? No of course not? She thought to herself.

The Doctor couldn't hold himself back any longer. He closed his eyes and leant in and kissed her softly. At first Clara was shocked. Her eyes went wide as his lips pressed against hers but she closed her eyes and melted into the tender kiss.

The Doctor leant back with a shy smile. He cupped her cheek and she smiled back.

"That's what I like to see, a smile on your beautiful face." The Doctor told her. "I love you Clara." He promised.

Clara was lost for words. She leant in again and pecked his lips. "I love you too, Doctor."

Clara smiled at the Doctor's blush.

"Anyway, come on you, you need to sleep and if you don't mind can I sleep in your room, it's just I want to keep you safe and I love you and I want to comfort you." The Doctor told her.

She grinned. "Course you can Doctor." Clara replied.

The Doctor lifted up the bed sheets and tucked her under them. He quickly stripped of down to his boxers and climbed into the bed and embraced her from behind. His arms wrapped around her waist and he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Your hair smells really nice." He told her randomly; sniffing her hair.

Clara giggled. "Thank you Doctor." Then she yawned.

"Right yes sleep. Nighty night." He whispered.

"Night Doctor." Clara replied and drifted off to sleep feeling safe and warm and happy. No more blood and tears.

**Ok so that's done. Thank you for reading. It is currently half one in the morning where I am and I have school tomorrow/today. Anyway I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Bye!**


	2. Guitar Practice and Not Listening

**So hey I'm back. It's Christmas in a couple of weeks and I'm really not looking forward to it because Matt's leaving and because something usually goes wrong for me on Christmas day. Last year I was sick and the year before there was a massive family argument.**

**But anyway you can give me random suggestions on what you want me to write a one-shot about.**

**READ A GO GO!**

**What Goes On Behind Closed Doors.**

**Guitar Practice and Not Listening.**

Clara was taking a walk through the TARDIS on the search for the Doctor. She has tried the console room, the library, his room and the study but he wasn't in any of them. So she took an adventure through the TARDIS to find him. She checked every room she passed. She had opened the door to a room full of mirrors, a jungle room, an aquarium, a zoo and a beach. She made notes in her head of where the beach room was so that she could go in there in the future.

Then she came to a door which had wood carvings of swirls on it. She opened the door to a room that was full of musical instruments. Her mission on looking for the Doctor went out the window and she sat down and picked up one of the acoustic guitars. She slipped out a plectrum from the plectrum holder on the side of the guitar and strummed once down on the strings.

It had been a while since she last played the guitar; she had loved playing as a kid and loved to write songs. She never got the time to play these days because of looking after the Maitland's and because most of the time she was being chased down a corridor by some alien.

Clara began to strum away a random pattern of chords enjoying the sound of it. But then a knock came on the door.

"Hello?" Clara asked.

There was no reply so she picked the guitar up by its neck and got prepared to hit something round the head.

"Hey Cla-" The Doctor had started; but couldn't finish as he was hit round the head and he collapsed to the floor. Clara put the guitar down and hugged the Doctor.

"Oh my stars I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Doctor?" Clara asked; stroking his cheek gently.

The Doctor opened his eyes and groaned. "Yeah thanks Oswald for that." He said mockingly. "Who else did you think it was gonna' be at the door?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, a bog eyed alien or something maybe. Are you sure you're alright though." She asked again; concern filling her voice.

"Yeah fine, I was just going to say that I didn't know you could play the guitar?" He replied; sitting up.

"Oh, yeah I just don't get much time too these days." She told him. "What about you? Can you play?" Clara asked with a smile.

"Clara I'm over a thousand year old, of course I can!" He said smugly. He picked up a guitar and attempted to play.

"You can't play can you?" Clara said with a smirk.

"I can I'm just a bit rusty…" he attempted again. "Ok I can't play." He admitted and Clara giggled.

She took the guitar of him and played a little tune.

"Show off." The Doctor muttered.

"I can teach you a bit if you want?" Clara suggested.

"Yeah alright then." He replied.

"Right well put you're index finger… here, yep that's it. Then you're middle finger on that string, then that finger on that one there! Hold that and strum." She showed him. He strummed and looked up at her with a grin. "You just played G, now if you move this finger here and…"

.

.

.

They carried on for an hour or so just playing random chords. There was allot of finger touches and cuddling going on. At point's Clara sat behind him and put both of her arms round him and round the guitar to show him where to put his fingers, other times she sat closely next to him.

"Doctor? Are you even listening to me?" Clara asked; her body was pressed against his back as she reached round him to show him a chord, the Doctor found this very distracting.

"Huh?" The Doctor said; snapping out of his day dream.

Clara's breathe on his neck, hands around his waist and small frame pressed closely against his was affecting him in a certain way.

"You're not are you?" She asked again. The Doctor still wasn't paying much attention.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Chin could you pay attention please?" Clara told him mockingly. "You were the one who wanted to learn this."

"Yes sorry." He replied; she stretched round him again sending a tingle down his spine. When she spoke she was right next to his ear and her going on about putting fingers in certain places wasn't any better for the Doctor's imagination.

"You're _still_ not listening." Clara said; she moved from his back to in front of him again.

"I am." The Doctor replied; a little flushed on his cheeks. He put down the guitar next to him.

There was a moment of silence then Clara asked. "What are you thinking chin?"

"Huh! Nothing. Nothing." The Doctor lied; he was rubbish at lying to Clara.

"I know you're lying. Tell me." Clara asked again more firmly; she slid closer to him.

"No." He replied; he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"So you're thinking something then? Why won't you tell me?" She asked; sliding a little closer to him again.

"Because it's inappropriate." The Doctor admitted. Only just realising what he said; he looked up to see her smirking flirtatiously.

"Oh. Is it now? Surely you can tell me?" Clara said; tapping a finger on his knee.

"B-bu- Clara." He stuttered. She moved closer towards him.

"You going to tell me or what?" She whispered with a smirk.

He groaned and closed the space between them. He kissed her lustfully on the lips. He pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Clara grinned into the kiss; the Doctor took this chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He licked her bottom lip, tasting her cherry lip gloss.

Clara broke away and took a gasp for breathe. She grinned at him and he grinned back. She bit her lip and slipped her hands in his hair. She looked down at his lips then back to his eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was deeper.

The Doctor nipped her lip making her moan into his mouth and sending sparks to his groin.

She giggled into the kiss when she felt him twitch against her leg.

"Someone's getting a little excited, huh." Clara said; her lips just brushing against his as they stared into each other's eyes. She rocked her hips slowly against him. "Shall we take this to your room?" Clara whispered with a smirk.

"Only if you're sure this is what you want?" The Doctor asked. He didn't want to do anything that she was going to regret. "I don't want to push you into anything."

"Doctor, I love you're concern but I'm sure. A-are you sure?" She asked him back.

"Yes!" He said. Then realising how eager he sounded. Clara smirked. "Yes I'm sure." He finished.

"Well then. Come on chin, you're room." Clara said and pecked him on the cheek.

She stood up and the Doctor groaned at the lack of pressure on his erection. Clara helped him up and went to walk out the door but was pulled back by the waist. He lifted her up bridal stile making her giggle.

As the Doctor carried her down the corridor towards his room she kiss and licked his neck making his knees give way.

They got to the door of his room and the Doctor kicked it open then kicked it shut behind them.

He laid her down gently on the bed then kneeled above her. He began to kiss her neck and she tangled her fingers through his hair, letting out gasps and moans of pleasure.

Her hands slipped from his hair as he worked his way down her torso. He began to unbutton her shirt and lick the newly revealed flesh. Clara's hands slipped down his neck and she undid his bowtie and she chucked it to the side. Her finger shakily undid his shirt buttons as he palmed her breasts through her bra.

"Doctor…" She moaned and her back lifted of the bed towards him. He slipped her shirt of her arms and tossed it of the bed. He took his arms out of his shirt and did the same.

The Doctor moved his hand to the clip of Clara's bra on her back and undid it with one hand releasing her chest to him. He moaning at the sight and slid the straps down her arms.

Next he slid her tights down her legs, stroking her thighs as he pulled them down. Once they were of Clara began to rock her hips against his groin making the Doctor groan into her neck.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now Clara." The Doctor whispered into her ear and he licked her earlobe causing her to gasp.

"Oh God." Clara moaned out. She took his hand and moved it up under her skirt to her soaked through nickers. The Doctor knew exactly what to do. He began to stroke the sensitive spot of nerves, his fingers and the material of her pants causing new sensations to Clara.

She slipped her hand from his neck down his chest and the muscles on his stomach and towards his erection.

She popped the button on his trousers then teasingly slowly undid the zip, making sure it scratched against him. The Doctor gasped when he felt her fingers stroke him through his pants.

Clara used her feet to pull his trousers down to his thighs and the Doctor kicked them of the rest of the way.

She then began to slide her skirt down. The Doctor stood off the bed and pulled her skirt down onto the floor. Clara moved her knee to cover herself slightly but the Doctor moved it away.

"Clara. You are beautiful." He smiled at her; leant down and kissed her tenderly.

He moved his hand slowly down her thigh to her knee then moved his fingers up the inside of her thigh awakening goose bumps. She gasped when he touched her again. He slid her nickers down her legs and brushed one finger down her folds. Clara cried out in pleasure. He slid a finger into her and slowly fucked her. He increased his speed and added a second finger. He pumped his fingers faster and faster. He felt her begin to clench around him and he pulled his fingers out just as she was about to come.

Clara groaned in frustration.

"Down girl." The Doctor smirked at her.

The Doctor stepped out of his boxers and Clara looked down at his length which was sticking up with pride. Clara moved onto her knees and straddled his hips. She clasped his length in her hand and began to pump his shaft slowly.

"Faster…" The Doctor whispered. His eyes were clenched shut.

Clara moved her hand faster around him. She bent down and licked his tip and he bucked into her.

She then took his whole length into her mouth and sucked him hard. He groaned and Clara could tell he was near to release. She stopped when he let out a loud moan.

He looked up to her with hooded eyes. She bent down and kissed his lips tenderly. Whilst kissing him she stroked his even harder erection with the tip of her finger.

"Clara. I need you." The Doctor told her.

"I was hoping you would say that." She smirked.

She held the base of his shaft and slid onto him quickly.

Both of them paused for a moment until Clara started to ride him gently at first but gradually got rougher. She gripped his shoulders and rode him. He held her hips firmly and pounded into her. He held her waist and flipped them over so that he was on top and he pumped into her quicker, addicted to the small squeaks she was making at every thrust. He moved his thumb to her clit and traced over it lightly. He felt her begin to clench around him and he knew she was close as her moans grew louder.

The constant slapping of their wet skin and her moans were bringing him closer to his climax as well.

Clara went first screaming his name in ecstasy. "Oh God! DOCTOR!" She called out as her was clenched around him.

Seeing her come in front of him made him pump harder and then he tumbled over the edge. He called out her name in bliss as he spilled inside her.

The Doctor pumped a last few pumps and then pulled out slowly. Straight after he had pulled out he embraced her tightly around the waist.

"You are so beautiful Clara Oswald. I- I love you." The Doctor admitted.

Clara's head snapped round with a grin. She stared at him in awe then leant forward and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you too Doctor." She yawned and rested her head on top of his chest.

"So can you give me another guitar lesson tomorrow?" He said quietly. When he got no reply he looked down and she had fallen asleep. He smiled and pulled the bed sheets over both of them and tucked her in. "Now who's the one not listening?" He whispered with a smile.

He stroked her cheek gently and admired the way her eye lids fluttered because she was dreaming and the way she crinkled her nose whenever he made a slight movement.

The Doctor stayed with her that night. He rested his own head down on his blue pillows and drifted of too sleep knowing that the girl he loved was safe in his arms.

**So there you go another chapter. I wanted to add some smut in there so ya' know I did.**

**I didn't know what to do for this one-shot so because I play guitar and know a bit about it I thought why not. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Also if you have any ideas on what you want me to write a one-shot about please suggest me some I'll be happy to write them. I may do a Christmas one next chapter. As I say thanks for reading.**


End file.
